bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sealed Sword Frenzy
The Sealed Sword Frenzy was the second OVA. It was featured in the Bleach Jump Festa 2005 Anime Tour. It appears to take place soon after the Soul Society arc. Summary Deep within some ruins, monks perform an act of sealing upon a shrine that explodes, killing all of the monks as a mysterious figure emerges from the shrine. Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki plans to rest away his Sunday morning with Rukia Kuchiki and Kon, until his sister Yuzu arrives to reveal a police officer was attacking their father, Isshin. After discovering the officer was actually 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Ichigo and the others visit a fast-food restaurant (that Hanatarō Yamada works at) where Renji reveals Soul Society sent him on an urgent mission. Before this can be explained, the being from the ruins attacks the town and proves to be a formidable adversary when he severely injures Ichigo. At that point, 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya arrives to keep the being at bay. At Urahara's Shop, he reveals that the being is a Zanpakutō-less Shinigami named Baishin, who terrorized Soul Society until they sealed him away forever...or so it seemed. At this point, Soul Society members arrive to take action (excluding the 11th Division's Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi due to navigational problems). The group splits up around the city to take on Hollows summoned by Baishin. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji arrive at the ruins to find Baishin, who drains Ichigo's spirit energy to the point of him passing out. When Baishin attempts to kill Rukia, Renji arrives to take the blows and use the last of his energy with Higa Zekkō on Baishin, who is left weak until he enters a Bankai form. With Rukia and Renji defeated, Hitsugaya arrives and attempts to overpower Baishin with his Bankai form, but fails. With the group too late, Baishin prepares to kill Hitsugaya until he is stopped by Ichigo, who regains consciousness and proves to be a more formidable foe. At the climax of the fight, Ichigo enters his Bankai and easily overpowers and bifurcates Baishin, whose Zanpakutō falls to the ground. With the fight over, Ichigo reveals that Baishin was one with his Zanpakutō and wanted his body back. After having brief sympathy for Baishin, the group wonders what happened to Kenpachi and Yachiru, who still fail to find them. At the end it shows Kenpachi and Yachiru chasing a bullet train. Ending Sequence Members of the Gotei 13 are shown enjoying vacationing in the Human World with mixed results. For example, Hitsugaya is stuck in a student uniform, Byakuya Kuchiki appears in a carriage wearing 18th century clothing (much to Renji's and Ichigo's chagrin), Yoruichi Shihōin and Kisuke Urahara are going on a date (causing Suì-Fēng to become utterly enraged), and Sajin Komamura surprisingly uses a normal Gigai (a Shinigami golden segment hinted he'd used a dog Gigai). Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen, and Sōsuke Aizen also appear at the very end (wearing modern clothing), with Gin telling the audience to "be careful on the way home". Characters in order of appearance Powers and Techniques Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Techniques used: * * * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * Bankai: * * Trivia * In this OVA, Yoruichi uses a dagger-like sword. * Tite Kubo drew the Sealed Sword Frenzy DVD cover and the cover was later included as part of the All Colour But The Black artbook. In the book, Kubo commented that, while he designed Baishin, he wasn't a character Kubo had created and as such, Kubo wasn't certain what Baishin should be like, so Baishin has his back to the viewer. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Needs Help